


Meeting

by Cosmos_0n_Crazy



Series: HighSchool AU [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, being bent over a desk is fun, so it it tagged as a school thing? or a desk thing?, there is fucking in a school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmos_0n_Crazy/pseuds/Cosmos_0n_Crazy
Summary: Promt: Craig Thompson is a Digital Media teacher crushing on Principal Smith. No one’s quite sure whats going on between the two besides the obvious eye fucking but some of the students might have an inkling.





	Meeting

“Make sure you save all of your work before you shut down the computers!” Craig Thompson pushed himself up out of his desk chair as the end of the day bell rang. Students were quickly filing away their school work into their backpacks and shutting down the computers to his digital media class, eager to go home. “Alright, I still expect those projects to be submitted to me by Thursday. No excuses!” He said as some of the student were quick to dart out the door in his frustration.

“Mr. Thompson?”

His gaze was directed as a student raised their hand and then shyly put it down “Yes Lui?”

“Can I stay a little bit longer, to work on my assignment? My Mom is running a half hour late.”

He gave a soft smiled and nodded “Go ahead, I do have a meeting at that time so if she’s not here in that time I’ll leave the door unlocked for you” Craig smiled as Lui jumped back to his seat by the computer, no sense in kicking out the cute kid, plus he was a good student even if he was a little rowdy with his friends. He went back to his desk to grade some papers.

 

-

 

Craig finished up his paperwork in a little under a half hour, Lui was still working as he heard a knock on the door. Both heads turned as the Principal poked his head in.

“Principal Smith?” Lui tilted his head.

“Ah, no need to fret Lui,” Mr Thompson said quickly getting to his feet, waving to his boss who was wearily eyed the kid. “I’m sure Principal Smith is check to see if I’m heading to the meeting,” The two locked eyes and Principal Smith was quick to pick up the scenario.

“O-Ah! Yes, Mr Thompson, you are coming to the meeting right?”

“Yes” Craig wanted to sigh with visible relief as he caught on “I was just getting ready to leave now” He turned back to Lui was was looking back and forth between them “I’m going to leave the door unlocked for you, stay as long as you need to”. Lui nodded but the tilted his head in question “How long will the meeting take? Just incase I have a question on this,” He pointed the the work spread out in front of him.

“No more than twenty or thirty minutes” Principal Smith assured and Craig Thompson shot him a questioning look. Lui seemed satisfied with this answer, he turned back to his computer screen as Craig followed Jonathan out into the hallway. He waited until the two had walked down a ways before hissing “Twenty or thirty minutes?”

“You’re the one who had a child in their room,” He shot the teacher a knowing look “You know I’ve been wanting to fuck you over your desk for the past week.”

Craig blushed and glanced around to make sure no one was in earshot of them “S-shush! Jonathan you can’t talk like that here” He hissed glancing up and down the deserted hallway as the two rounded the corner to the principal’s office.

Jonathan gave him a shit eating grin, all the students knew Principal Smith wasn’t a strict official and was pretty well laid back about the rules, they had all heard him curse once or twice, but this was a completely different level of unprofessional-ism as the Principal dragged the teacher into his office, locking the door behind them and then proceeded to push Mr Thompson down against his own office desk and crush their mouths hungrily together.

Jonathan‘s hips were grinding against him, into his own, as Craig’s back arched off the desk eagerly. Jon pulled back just enough to nip at Craig’s jawline and mumble “We have to be quick about this, after-all, you only have twenty to thirty minutes.”

“I hate you so much” Craig grumbled as the Principal fumbled with his belt and Craig flipped himself over to lay on the desk and the fiddle with the button of his own pants.

“You won’t in a few minutes” Jonathan said as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his half hard dick, he helped Craig do the same and pulled his pants and boxers down past his bottom. He grabbed Craig’s ass in one hand and gave it a hard slap in the other. Grinning as Craig trembled beneath him moaning out “F-fuck Jonathan!” A shiver went up his spine as he glanced over his shoulder, leaning heavily over the desk for the principal, grabbing the far edge.

“Mhmm” Jonathan hummed as he ground his hips against Craig, relishing in the noises that he made and how he jerked and bucked back against him, a whine escaping his throat as he moaned out “Stop teasing!”

Jonathan gripped his hips, digging his nails in harsh enough to leave marks as leaning down to nip the back on Craig’s neck, the teacher let out a warning growl and Jonathan pulled back with a smirk, he opened up the side drawer on his desk and looked for some lube. Craig was still huffy and retorted to the principal “Don’t even think about it, the last thing I need is to explain to a bunch of suspicious teenagers why I have a mark on my neck.”

“Suspicious? Tch… You could try and play it off as being clumsy” Jonathan mused as he found the lube and uncapped it, tilting it and pouring a little bit onto his fingers.

“Clumsy? What like I slipped and fell and -Unf!” His body jolted as pleasure shot up his spine as the first finger prodded into him. “Fu-fuuuck” his back arched and his toes curled as Jonathan pressed his lips to the nape of his neck tenderly to sooth him. He felt Craig relax around him and after another moment he slowly pushed in a second finger.

“.. Tell them you fell on this dick” Jonathan said and he felt Craig freeze up, he hissed in pain and said over his shoulder “You-fucking prick!!”

The principal hummed as his other hand crept out and stroked the teachers leaking erection, his calloused thumb rubbing over the slit of his dick. “Mmm, maybe, but you like it.”

True to his words, Craig let out another moan, pushing himself into Jonathan’s fingers eagerly, bucking. “Just shut up and fuck m-me!”

He added a third finger into the teacher, enjoying the sight as Craig’s back arched, his head jerked back to look at the ceiling as he practically saw stars, Jonathan’s fingers working into him, making him feel so good, but still not enough. He opened his mouth to snappily retort to hurry up up but Jonathan’s fingers found and stroked a bundle of nerves, turning the teachers mean wisecrack into a whine. His mouth dropped and he hunched his shoulders, pushing himself up higher by standing on his tiptoes for the principal.

Jonathan sensed his impatience as Craig tried to push himself back against Jonathan’s fingers, he pressed his lips once more against the nape of his neck before leaning back. He took in the enjoyable slight of the teacher bent over his desk, grabbing his hips with both hands as he ground against him once more, the tip of his cock was teasing Craig’s entrance, it was fucking torture, the empty feeling made him shiver and he lifted up his hips a tad higher for Jonathan, presenting himself in a pleading way “F-fuck, Jon, please, please just fuck me already!”

Jonathan chuckled lowly at Craig’s attempt to press his dick into him, he steadied the teachers hips and hummed in delight before finally pushing inside, groaning lowly at the hot, tight space that enveloped his aching cock and he began to slowly move in him.

The two groaned in unison, Craig’s head jerked forward and his forehead slammed against the desk as pleasure shot up his spine. Already his legs were aching and beginning to feel like jello from the stretch of holding himself up. The principal felt his straining and lifted one of the teacher's’ legs up, placing the knee up on his desk. He thrusted up and with the new angle he was hitting Craig’s prostrate dead on, causing electrical currents to jump through his entire body, pleasure being sent up and down his spine from his head to his toes. “Shitshitshit!” Craig puffed out as Jonathan rocked into him, sending him onto the border of insanity as he continued to abuse his bundle of nerves.

“Jo-jonathan!” He moaned out, “I-I’m so close! Please!”

The principal took a sharp intake of breath, he adjusted his angle as he pushed into the teacher, lifting up his hips a bit more, moaning out “Me-e too… Fuck!” His toes curled as he felt Craig hit of orgasm, his body froze up, tightening around him as he came and the two hit their high together.

Jon let out a long breath, trying to come back to his senses as he pulled himself out of Craig, the teacher slumping against his desk and Jonathan took a moment to appreciate the way Craig was splayed out on his desk. He mentally saved the moment to his spank bank. The way a bit of his cum slowly leaked out of a totally blissed out Craig was golden, and he still had a leg on his desk, fuck. Jon bent down and pressed his lips to Craig’s cheek before searching for some tissues to clean them both up to be presentable again.

Jonathan cleaned up Craig, pressing kisses to his jaw as the teacher finally roused with a soft sigh, he pushed himself up and adjusted his pants and put himself back together

“That was great..” Craig pressed his lips to Jon’s in gratitude and the principal hummed in agreement

“Mhm, but next time-”

“I know, I know. My desk next time, got it.” he chuckled and the two withdrew from each other to arms reach, needing to go their separate ways but neither really wanting to leave the moment. The principal eyed the teacher up and down, he looked rather well put together despite just being bent over a desk and thoroughly fucked. “You should head back, check on the student in your room.”

“Lui?” Craig hummed in thought. “Yeah, I think he has an inkling about my sex life,”

“Oh?”

The teacher grinned but waved a dismissal hand “Last week he and his group of friends were pestering me about Vice Principal Fong.”

Jonathan raised an eyebrow with a grin “That rowdy group?” He gave a small barking laughing “I have my doubts but even so, they might have an inkling, but with the wrong person”. The two strolled over to the office’s door and Jon unlocked it, following Craig out back into the hallway. “I wouldn’t give it too much worry”

Craig pursed his lips in amusement as the two wandered around the corner to the teachers room “You say that now, but if you heard the things they asked-”

Principal Smith grinned widely and glanced to Mr Thompson “It couldn’t be all that bad…” The duo stopped just short of his door and Jonathan grabbed the knob. He rolled his eyes and opened it for Craig.

Lui was still sitting at his desk, he looked up at the sound and smiled. The two smiled back, Jonathan greeted him before turning around, saying his farewells to the teacher and then waving goodbye before shutting the door behind him.

Craig turned to the student but just as he opened his mouth Lui said “I guess we need to stop asking about you and Vice Principal Fong, and should ask about you and Principal Smith… if the mark on your neck is anything to go by.” He laughed loudly and Mr Thompson cheeks were dusted pink. He was definitely going to have to wear a high collared shirt tomorrow.


End file.
